macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
First Attack
The Macross Quater succesfully makes a fold. Singals for Dulfim and Katios (the two Vajra ravaged ships of the Galaxy) are detected off the stern at coordinates 02 as Catherine reports, she tells Captain Wilder that their first priority is the rescue to surviving ships but gathering data on the Vajra is also important or perhaps more, Wilder asks whether those are orders from the President or New UN Spacy. Ranka arrives at Sheryl's concert at her seats at M5 and M6 she wonders wonders where Alto, who invited her, is. Sheryl tesll the audience how much she loves the Frontier and that she'll be zooming in at "Macross speed" tonight. As she sings "Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late", the song from her first concert at the Frontier, Alto launches into space, Ozma tells them they have to gather information on the Vajra. Luca reports that the fold guidance system prevents Vajra from jamming their transmissions. All teams from the Skull Squadron to the Pixie Team fight the Vajra as Sheryl's concert takes place. Ozma uses a missle spam attack. Canaria's Konig Monster mecha lands on the Dulfim, mounting to its surface so she can use artillery on the Vajra. Mr Birler and other politicians watch the Vajra fight. After a break. Grace (using her implants hacking into the system) lets Sheryl see the Vajra battle live. Ranka's phone rings, it is Ozma telling her she's got work and that he'll be home. Ranka realises he is piloting and as Alto isn't at the concert, he must be out fighting also. Luca detects another fold, an enemy ship fires its canon and drestroys the Kaitos as others watch. Luca has been captured by the new Vajra battleship. Sheryl begins crying on stage, thinking about the Galaxy and the battle but Ranka yells out from the audience encouraging her to sing. She dedicates her last song to the pilots risking their lives against the Vajra. Ranka now knows that Sheryl knew Alto was going into the battle. Suddenly, she requests Ranka to sing with her. Ranka and Sheryl perform a duet, they sing "Infinity". Alto tries to get closer to the dagerous Vajra battleship as Ozma and Mikhail watch his insanity. Mikhail spots a new unit. Alto breaks his way into the Vajra battleship. On the bridge, Catherine sees his recklessness and Bobby tells Captain Wilder that the Vajra battleship is slow, Ram Hoa confirms it with simulated data from Skull-3, Alto Saotome. They are faster than the Vajra at maximum speed. Monica puts together a program based on the battleship's firing patterns (enabling them to dodge the balsts). Catherine hesitates but Wilder notes her father's orders. Inside the battleship, Alto spots something eery. The Macross Quater begins to transform into its humanoid robot mode, Captain Wilder tells Bobby to show the Vajra why they are a Macross despite being 400m long. He sees Luca's unit trapped in tentacles/vines. Another unknown unit appears, fighting the Vajra inside. Through the earring, Alto hears Ranka and Sheryl singing and "powers up". Luca breaks free with the assitance of the unnamed fighter and the Vajra battleship opens up allowing them to escape. The transformed Macross Quater destroys the Vajra invaders and flies in front of the "mouth" of the Vajra battleship. The hotblooded Bobby fires its Macross canon. Catherine tells Bobby that they still need to investigate Alto's actions but she runs away as she is about to vomit from the movement during transformation. Ram Hoa relays a message from the Dulfim thanking the strenuous efforts of the Quater and the SMS. The unnamed fighter folds through hyperspace, its pilot plays Ranka's song "Aimo" on a harmonica. 07 First Attack